The invention relates to an RF-input circuit arrangement for a television tuner for the UHF, VHF and hyperband frequency bands in a continuous frequency range of an aerial signal, comprising primary bandpass filters for the UHF and VHF bands arranged in parallel behind the aerial input, the VHF primary bandpass filter comprising at its input at least one inductance connected to ground, series-arranged, second and third inductances between the output and the first inductance, a variable capacitor arranged at the output and connected to ground and a first switch, which shunts the second inductance and serves for switching over between the BI and BIII ranges of the VHF band.
Such known input stages for television tuners, as used for example in the Philips tuner of the UV618 type, comprise separate primary bandpass filters for the UHF and VHF bands. The primary bandpass filter for the VHF band is switchable between the bands I and III by shunting an inductance in the filter. The VHF primary bandpass filter is preceded by a low-pass filter whose cut-off frequency is at approximately 380 MHz. Further filters may be interposed between this low-pass filter and the VHF primary bandpass filter such as, for example, an IF high-pass filter. The primary bandpass filter of the UHF band is preceded by a high-pass filter whose cut-off frequency is at approximately 400 MHz. The aerial signal is split up into two frequency ranges by the low-pass filter preceding the VHF primary bandpass filter and by the high-pass filter preceding the UHF primary bandpass filter, so that the losses are maintained very small because the UHF frequency range is only applied to the UHF primary bandpass filter and is cut off before the VHF bandpass filter. Thus there is no UHF energy loss in the VHF primary bandpass filter. This similarly applies to the VHF frequency range which is cut off before the UHF primary bandpass filter by the high-pass filter preceding the UHF bandfpass filter so that no energy losses occur in the VHF frequency range.